When Kook Has a Problem
by Mr Je
Summary: Jungkook hanya sedang merasa tidak percaya diri. Tapi hal itu mengancam hubungannya dengan Taehyung. Lalu bagaimana?
When Kook's has a Problem

Main cast : KookV

Inspired by: The moon that embraces the sun

Warning:

Boy's love. Too fluffy. Too absurd. But I write it from my heart. Don't copast it without permission. Because this fict is mine.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kedatangan Jungkook dari Inggris, perusahaan yang di tangani olehnya mengalami kemunduran. Masalah itu baru ia ketahui ketika kembali kerja dan cukup membuat Jungkook merasa gagal dalam usahanya. Dia pergi ke Inggris lima bulan lalu untuk mendapatkan relasi yang bagus disana agar perusahaannya lebih bisa bergerak maju. Namun, ketika ia datang, ia tidak sadar perusahaan dari mendiang ayahnya tersebut mengalami kemunduran jika Jimin, manajer pemasarannya, tidak memberi tahunya.

Jungkook kini berada di meja kerjanya, membaca beberapa berkas dan menandatanganinya. Jam menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, berarti Jungkook sudah berada di kantor selama lima jam sejak jam pulang.

Jika melihat daftar penjualan linear pertahun, angka penurunannya jatuh secara drastis di tahun ini dan tahun lalu. Jungkook sempat memberhentikan beberapa karyawannya karena masalah ini. Hal itu cukup menuai banyak aksi protes, beberapa karyawannya bahkan berdemo di depan kantornya menuntut Jungkook untuk turun dari jabatannya. Hal itu membuat Jungkook berusaha keras menaikkan penjualannya hingga beberapa persen sehingga perusahaan bisa kembali seperti semula. Namun, perkiraannya ternyata meleset. Perusahaannya semakin menurun dan Jungkook mulai putus asa.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah, berada di kantor membuatnya gelisah setengah mati karena ia takut perusahaannya hancur. Ia tidak bisa menemukan faktor utama mengapa penjualan perusahaannya mengalami penurunan.

Ia mengambil berkas-berkas yang belum sempat di bacanya, memakai jasnya dan menenteng tas kerjanya. Ia berjalan ke parkiran mobil dan menyetir pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Jungkook membuka kunci pintu rumahnya. Begitu ia masuk, pandangannya terhenti pada dinding sebelah kanannya. Disitu tertempel sebuah banner yang berukuran dua kali lima belas meter bertuliskan "Happy Wedding Anniversary!"

Jungkook tertegun. Masalah di perusahaannya membuatnya lupa hari terpenting dalam kehidupannya. Ia lupa hari ini adalah hari jadi pernikahannya dengan Taehyung.

"Kau terlambat."

Jungkook menoleh, mendapati Taehyung berdiri di belakang sofa sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Taehyung tersenyum kecut. Ia berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan mengambil tas kantor Jungkook yang terasa lebih berat dari biasanya, lalu menaruhnya di atas sofa. Taehyung membuka jas Jungkook perlahan dan menaruhnya di gantungan pakaian.

"Taehyung."

Taehyung berhenti, menatap Jungkook dengan sangat serius namun ada kelembutan disana. "Kau terlambat lagi." Taehyung mengusap pipi Jungkook dengan lembut. "Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung. Rasanya sudah lama Taehyung dan Jungkook seintim ini sejak seminggu yang lalu. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Jungkook menjawab dengan dingin.

Taehyung memeluk leher Jungkook dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher pemuda yang kini menjadi suaminya tersebut. "Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." bisiknya lembut. Ia mencari posisi ternyaman untuk menyalurkan rasa rindunya kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook melepaskan lengan Taehyung dari lehernya. "Taehyung, aku sibuk sekarang." bisik Jungkook hati-hati.

Taehyung langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Jungkook dan menundukan wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin Jungkook melihat raut wajahnya yang terluka karena kata-kata Jungkook barusan. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku akan tidur." Taehyung berbalik, enggan menatap Jungkook, dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Jungkook memiliki dorongan besar untuk berlari menyusul Taehyung dan memeluknya dari belakang. Namun, Jungkook menahan niatnya, karena yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah perusahaannya yang mungkin akan segera hancur di tangannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Taehyung diam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia menatap Jungkook, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat sedih.

Sudah hampir dua minggu ini, Jungkook menguji kesabaran Taehyung. Taehyung termasuk orang yang penyabar. Ia sangat sabar saat berhadapan dengan Jungkook dan keegoisannya karena rasa cintanya kepada Jungkook.

"Aku tahu," Jungkook berujar dingin. Ia tidak ingin menatap Taehyung untuk sementara waktu. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Taehyung diam, melihat Jungkook dengan tampang yang berantakan berjalan ke ruang kerjanya dengan wajah tertunduk. Taehyung jelas tahu pasti ada hal yang terjadi hingga membuat Jungkook menjadi seperti ini. Namun, Taehyung tidak ingin memaksa jika Jungkook tidak ingin cerita. Tapi, Taehyung khawatir.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku?" Ia bertanya sekali lagi ketika sudah berada di pintu ruang kerja Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap berkas yang tengah dibacanya lalu menatap Taehyung dengan enggan. Hati Taehyung mencelos begitu melihat suaminya terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Mata Jungkook merah, rambutnya acak-acakan dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Jungkook pasti tidur kurang dari enam jam sehari.

Taehyung mendekati Jungkook namun Jungkook berteriak, "Jangan ganggu aku, pergilah dari sini!"

Taehyung merasa kaget, ia berhenti begitu Jungkook meneriakinya. Jungkook belum pernah meneriakinya seperti itu. Taehyung merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit. Ia menelan ludahnya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau mau Jungkook."

Taehyungpun pergi dari hadapan Jungkook sambil membanting pintu.

Taehyung meninggalkan Jungkook yang terdiam karena terpaku karena baru menyadari bahwa kesalahannya fatal.

.

.

.

"Dia berteriak padamu?" tanya Jimin sambil menyeruput smoothie-nya.

Taehyung memakan serealnya sambil mengangguk. "Dia marah padaku."

"Kurasa bukan itu masalahnya."

Taehyung mendengus. "Lalu apa? Jimin, Jungkook berubah sejak pulang dari London. Dia menjadi dingin dan tidak mau menciumku lagi. Kau pikir bagaimana rasanya diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Memangnya dia tidak menceritakannya padamu?" tanya Jimin tidak jelas.

"Apanya?"

Jimin menggeleng tanpa minat. Wajahnya berubah sedih. "Perusahaan mengalami kemunduran, kautahu?"

Mata Taehyung melebar. Ia memandang Jimin dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Benarkah itu?"

"Jungkook tidak memberitahukannya padamu?" Jimin menghabiskan segelas smoothie-nya lalu berdiri. Ia menatap jam tangan silver yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannnya. "Em, kau bisa tanya sendiri pada Jungkook, aku harus kembali bekerja."

Taehyung tersenyum sebelum Jimin benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di kafe. Taehyung jadi mengingat terakhir kali ia perang dingin dengan Jungkook. Hal itu karena Jungkook enggan menceritakan padanya bahwa ada temannya yang berusaha merebut Taehyung dari Jungkook.

Jungkook tipe orang yang tidak akan menceritakan apa yang ia pikirkan atau apa masalahnya kepada seseorang. Bahkan tidak kepada Taehyung, itu membuat Taeyung tidak habis pikir kenapa Jungkook melakukan itu.

.

.

.

Jungkook minum soju-nya yang kesepuluh. Namjoon yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Seorang direktur muda dan berkharisma seperti Jungkook bisa juga menjadi stres dan pergi ke kedai soju lalu mabuk karena masalah yang di hadapinya.

"Jungkook, Taehyung pasti mengkhawatirkanmu!" desak Namjoon ketika Jungkook hendak menghambiskan soju-nya yang kesebelas.

Jungkook menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan sayu. "Tae-taehyung. Dia..."

Namjoon mendengus.

"Dia tidak usah tahu. Hiks. Dia adalah segalanya bagiku." Jungkook mulai bicara yang tidak-tidak.

Namjoon mengangkat Jungkook dan menyeretnya ke mobil. Namjoon menaruh Jungkook di jok belakang sementara dirinya menyetir.

"Taehyung.. A-aku sangat mencintainya, hyung. Dia segalanya bagiku!"

"Terserah." Gumam Namjoon tak peduli.

"Aku tidak ingin membebaninya." Jungkook membuka jasnya karena merasa panas. "Aku tidak ingin melukainya terus menerus."

Sementara Jungkook terus mengoceh, Namjoon terus memokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan di depannya. Rumah Jungkook cukup jauh dari kantor tempat ia bekerja. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Namjoon sangat menyesal kenapa memberikan rekomendasi rumah yang tidak bagus hingga ia harus mengantarkan Jungkook.

"Aku sudah banyak menyakitinya hyung." Jungkook melantur lagi. "Aku tidak pantas untuknya, hiks." dan Jungkookpun menangis tersedu-sedu.

Namjoon menggeleng, ia menatap Jungkook di jok belakang. Keadaannya begitu menyedihkan. Bajunya berantakan, wajahnya juga berantakan, rambutnya seperti tarzan sekarang. Ya Tuhan, inikah sisi lain dari sahabat yang sekaligus adalah bosnya tersebut?

"Hyung, aku harus apa?!"

.

.

.

Taehyung membuka pintunya, ia melebarkan matanya begitu melihat Namjoon membawa Jungkook dengan keadaan yang begitu menyedihkan. Hidunghya mencium bau alkohol yang menyengat. Taehyung ganti menatap Namjoon curiga.

"Taehyung."

"Hm?"

Namjoon membawa Jungkook sampai ke kamarnya dan menaruhnya di atas ranjang. Lalu, Namjoon pergi ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau bisa menjelaskannya sekarang."

"Dia hanya sedang stres. Kau pasti mengerti."

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengerti masalah apa yang sedang dihadapinya jika tidak ada yang mau menceritakannya padaku."

Namjoon menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap Taehyung dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Dia tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Taehyung terdengar menuntut.

"Aku juga pernah merasakannya," Namjoon mengambil jeda sejenak. "Kau merasa tanggung jawabmu begitu besar. Ketika masalah datang, tanggun jawabmu pasti akan dipertanyakan. Ketika itu, semua orang akan menyalahkanmu. Kau akan tertekan, bukan?"

Taehyung diam, ia mencerna kalimat Namjoon sambil berpikir.

"Jungkook hanya butuh sandaran. Jungkook sangat membutuhkanmu, Taehyung."

"Tapi-"

Namjoon buru-buru memotong kalimat Taehyung, "Dia dalam keadaan dimana semua orang menuntutnya menjadi seseorang yang sempurna. Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menopangnya, membuatnya percaya diri lagi. Kukira dia sudah memberitahukanmu cerita sejarah gerhana matahari bukan?"

"Gerhana matahari?"

"Matahari bisa merasa lelah karena makhluk bumi banyak menuntut matahari. Tanggung jawab matahari begitu besar, sehingga ketika makhluk-makhluk bumi mulai menuntutnya, kepercayaan dirinya mulai melemah. Bulan datang dan memeluk matahari ketika matahari bersinar." Namjoon melirik jam yang menempel di dinding sebelah kanannya lalu berdiri. "Selesaikan masalahmu dengannya Taehyung. Aku sebagai sahabatnya juga sedih melihatnya serapuh ini."

Taehyung ikut berdiri. "Aku akan mencobanya." Lalu tersenyum ke arah Namjoon. "Terimakasih hyung." ucap Taehyung sambil memeluk Namjoon.

.

.

Taehyung melirik jam dinding kamarnya, sudah pukul dua belas malam. Jungkook sudah terlelap diranjang mereka dengan masih mengenakan jas dan sepatu. Taehyung melangkah mendekati ranjang mereka. Ia membuka jas Jungkook dengan hati-hati, berusaha agar Jungkook tidak terganggu dengan aktivitasnya. Setelah jasnya terbuka, Taehyung membuka ikatan dasi di kerah Jungkook. Lalu, ia menaruhnya di kursi yang berada di depan cermin.

"Hhh, dasar bodoh." Gumam Taehyung. "Kenapa tidak mau mengatakannya padaku? Kau merasa kuat dengan berdiri sendiri apa?" Taehyung merangkak ke ranjang mereka, ia membuka sepatu dan kaus kai dari kaki Jungkook dan menaruhnya di bawah kolong ranjang. "Kau ini membutuhkan penopang. Kenapa tidak datang padaku?"

Taehyung membuka kemeja Jungkook. Wajahnya merona begitu berhadapan langsung dengan dada bidang Jungkook dan perutnya yang terlihat berotot. Apalagi lengannya terlihat semakin kokoh dengan otot-ototnya yang liat.

"Uhh, bahkan selama seminggu kau tidak melirikku sama sekali. Kau tahu? Lima bulan tidak disentuh olehmu, rasanya aneh juga."

"Taehyung."

Dasar remaja kelebihan hormon. Begitu mendengar aku mengatakan hal itu, dia langsung bangun. Hati Taehyung menggerutu. Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook dan mencium hidung Jungkook pelan. "Ada apa?"

"Maafkan aku." ucap Jungkook sungguh-sungguh.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. "Aku selalu memaafkanmu. Jungkook, kenapa kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku?"

Jungkook melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Taehyung, menariknya untuk mendekat agar Jungkook bisa leluasa memeluknya. "Taehyung, aku lelah." Taehyung mendengar suara Jungkook yang serak.

Taehyung merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Jungkook dan menangkup pipinya. "Lelah kenapa?" tanyanya menuntut.

Jungkook memperbaiki posisinya menjadi duduk bersender di sandaran ranjang. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap rambut kemerahan Taehyung dengan lembut. "Aku lelah ketika semua orang menuntutku karena kesalahan yang kuperbuat."

Taehyung menghela nafasnya panjang. "Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau kau salah, Kookie-ya? Semua orang bisa salah, tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Kalau kau lelah, kenapa tidak istirahat saja?"

"Karena ini adalah tanggung jawabku."

Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook kilat. "Kau ini manusia biasa. Bukan robot yang tidak punya perasaan. Kau bisa merasa lelah, itu hal yang wajar. Kau tidak harus bangkit lagi ketika terjatuh. Adakalanya kau berbaring disana sejenak."

Jungkook menatap pasangan hidupnya dengan senyum yang mengembang. Ia melingkarkan kembali lengannya di pinggang Taehyung dan menarik tubuh Taehyung lebih dekat. Taehyung melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jungkook dan menatapnya lekat.

"Kau bisa datang padaku ketika kau merasa lelah Jungkook. Aku ada disini untukmu." bisik Taehyung lembut. "Aku tahu menjadi direktur itu tidak mudah apalagi diusiamu yang masih tergolong muda ini. Tapi, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Berusahalah sesuai kemampuanmu sendiri. Jangan berusaha terlalu keras. Itu bisa membuatmu semakin merasa bersalah."

Jungkook menarik tubuh Taehyung lebih dekat lagi. Ia mendongak agar wajahnya lebih dekat dengan wajah Taehyung. Entah mengapa, selama ini dirinya merasa kehilangan banyak. Ia kehilangan waktu bersama Taehyung. Dan kini, pria itu merindukan orang yang dicintainya tersebut.

"Aku merindukanmu, sungguh. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terbebani karena masalah yang kuhadapi."

Taehyung merengut sebal. "Maksudmu? Kau kira aku orang yang lemah apa?"

"Kau lemah jika sudah berada di atas ranjang." gumam Jungkook berusaha mencairkan suasana. Ia mendapat bonus manis dari cubitan Taehyung yang terasa begitu perih di pahanya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." katanya sembari merona. Uhh, Jungkook benar-benar tukang goda yang mesum. "Kau ingat cerita gerhana matahari bukan? Matahari terlalu lelah untuk bersinar dan bulan datang untuk membantunya. Maka dari itu kita mengenal gerhana matahari, yang terlihat indah." Taehyung menangkup pipi Jungkook dan memaksa pemuda itu memandangnya. "Jungkook, libatkan aku dalam setiap usahamu. Aku ingin membantumu dan memegang tanganmu sehingga kau menjadi orang yang hebat nantinya."

Jungkook tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan, baby." Tangannya terangkat untuk menarik dagu Taehyung supaya wajahnya mendekat. "Aku minta maaf." ucapnya sungguh-sungguh.

Taehyung tahu, Jungkook sangat merasa bersalah karena masalahnya. Dan karena perlakuannya terhadap Taehyung kemarin-kemarin. Taehyung juga mengerti, karena Jungkook adalah suaminya. Taehyung tersenyum sebelum membiarkan bibirnya menempel di bibir Jungkook.

Tidak hanya menempelkannya saja, Taehyung juga menggerakan bibirnya dengan lembut. Ia melumat bibir bawah Jungkook dengan pelan sambil menutup matanya. Jungkook sempat kaget dan ikut menutup kedua matanya. Ia mengikuti gerakan bibir Taehyung di atas bibirnya.

Mereka larut dalam ciuman masing-masing. Ciuman yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Tidak ada gerakan menuntut atau nafsu yang melatar belakangi ciuman mereka yang lembut dan penuh cinta tersebut.

Merasa kehabisan nafas, Taehyung menghentikan ciumannya. Ia melepaskan ciuman tersebut, terdapat benang saliva yang menjadi jembatan antara bibirnya dan bibir Jungkook. Taehyung mengatur nafasnya, wajahnya juga merona.

"Taehyung, terimakasih." ujar Jungkook, jemarinya yang besar mengelus pipi Taehyung dengan lembut.

Taehyung menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut dari jemari Jungkook yang besar. "Hmm."

Jungkook memeluk Taehyung dengan erat, wajahnya tenggelam di dada Taehyung yang kecil. Taehyung tersenyum sejenak, ia mengusap rambut Jungkook dengan lembut.

Tidak sampai lima menit, Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya. Tubuhnya ia condongkan ke depan dengan raut wajah berbahaya. Seakan Jungkook sedang bersiap menerkam Taehyung.

Taehyung menyadarinya, ia segera bergeser ke belakang dan siap untuk lari. Namun, ia kalah cepat dengan tangan Jungkook yang gesit.

Jungkook menarik Taehyung sehingga tubuhya terjatuh di atas ranjang. Lalu, Jungkook naik ke atas tubuh Taehyung dan menindihnya. Tangannya di cengkram dengan lembut namun bertenaga oleh Jungkook.

Taehyung mencium adanya bahaya, khususnya berbahaya untuk bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Jungkook, apa yang akan kau lakukan. Lepaskan!" pekik Taehyung panik.

Jungkook mendekati wajah Taehyung lalu laki-laki itu menyeringai. "Aku hanya meminta bantuan tambahan." bisiknya dengan suara rendah.

Jungkook mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Taehyung dan menciuminya dengan lembut. Itu membuat Taehyung mengerang dengan suara rendah dengan mata terpejam sambil mencoba meremas rambut Jungkook.

Yah, selamat bersenang-senang Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Mungkin Jungkook akan terlambat kerja.

Dan Taehyung mungkin akan kesusahan berjalan esok pagi.

.

.

.

END

Critic and comment will be appreciated here. So please review then.

Love,

Je


End file.
